Different part of me!
by ChientzNimea2Wind
Summary: "Hitsugaya Toushirou! Kau akan dihukum berat karena telah membiarkan Kusaka Soujirou mendapatkan Seal King dan tindakan pengkhiatanan. Kami akan mengirimmu ke dimendi dunia dimana kau harus hidup disana." Ini tentang lanjutan Bleach Movie 2: The Diamond Dust Rebellion. I hope you all like this story. Crossover: BleachxNaruto, YAOI, abal2, alur kecepetan, dll
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Punishment

_**Hitsugaya POV**_

Yah...

Inilah diriku yang sekarang.

Rambutku jabrik berwarna kuning, berkulit Tan, dan memiliki tiga goresan di setiap pipiku.

Selalu memakai baju berwarna orange dan ikat kepala dengan sebuah lambang negara yang disebut konoha.

Aku selalu tersenyum, tertawa dan bersikap bodoh di depan orang-orang meskipun mereka membenciku. Benci karena sesuatu hal yang bukan menjadi salahku. Sifat yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan karakterku yang dahulu.

Tapi, ini mungkin memang takdirku atas apa yang telah ku lakukan dimasa lalu, kesalahan yang sulit dimaafkan oleh mereka dan juga sahabat baikku Kusaka Shoujirou.

_**Flashback**_

Di sector 48.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kami akan memberikan hukuman kepadamu karena telah melalaikan tugasmu sebagai Captain ke 10 dan membiarkan Seal King menjadi rusak karena kasus sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, kami memutuskan untuk mengirimmu ke dimensi lain dimana kau akan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia. Tapi tentunya, kami tidak akan menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang kehidupanmu yang sekarang."

"Tapi kenapa...?" jawabku yang bingung akan hukuman ini

"Jika saatnya sudah tiba, kami akan mengembalikan kekuatanmu. Dan kau harus berjuang bersama bila saatnya sudah tiba. Anggaplah hukumanmu ini sebagai sebuah misi." kata salahsatu petinggi - petinggi itu.

Misi apa? Apa maksudnya? "Misi apakah itu?"

"Belum saatnya kau tahu tentang misi ini. Untuk sekarang Jalankanlah hukumanmu."

"Baik"

_**Flashback end**_

Dan sekarang disinilah aku sekarang disebuah Desa ninja bernama Konohagakure. Desa besar tempat dimana aku dilahirkan, dibenci, dikucilkan, dan dibuang.

-T.B.C.-

Akhirnya 1 chapter selesai juga. Maaf, chapter kemarin itu kesalahan. Mohon di riview ya. Dan chientz mohon kriutik dan sarannya... Chaooo...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto/Toushirou POV

Halo... Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku sekarang 11 tahun. Aku mendapatkan hukuman dari Soul Society karena aku lalai dari tugasku sebagai seorang captain 10.

Tapi itu dulu...

sekarang semua berubah, aku harus fokus dengan hidupku yang sekarang.

Hari ini, aku akan memulai latihan pertamaku dengam tim 7, Tim yang baru saja terbentuk setelah aku lulus ujian Genin kemarin. Aku satu tim dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Hatake kakashi sebagai Guru instruktur kami.

"haaahhh... sebaiknya sekarang aku bersiap-siap. Kalau sampai terlambat di hari pertama latihan, aku bisa dokeluarkan dari Tim."

_**Tempat Latihan**__ (aku lupa namanya)_

"Hai semuanya... selamat pagi" ucapku dengan ceria dihadapan kedua temanku ini.

temanku...

entahlah...

aku harap mereka menganggapku teman mereka mengingat seluruh penduduk desa ini membenciku.

"Cih... " ucap sasuke dengan deathglare'nya lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari hadapanku. memangnya siapa dia? dasar bocah menyebalkan.

"hei sasuke... apa maksudmu memandangku seperti itu?" jawabku dengan marah karena sikapnya.

"Berisik, dasar bodoh... Lagipula kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu masuk kedalam tim ini. kenapa sih mereka tidak memasukkan orang yang lebih baik daripada kau. iya kan sasukekun~~." jawab sakura dengan genitnya. Aku mengepal tanganku dan kucoba untuk bersabar. Aku sangat benci dengan ucapannya. Memangnya apa salahku hingga dia menghinaku seperti ini.

"Ayolah sakura-chan... memangnya aku salah apa? dia yang duluan mengacuhkanku. Lagipula kenapa sih harus satu tim dengan orang yang sok cool seperti dia?" aku mencoba membela diriku.

"Enak saja, seharusnya kau yang keluar dari tim ini. Sasuke itu kan memang keren, pintar, dan juga cool. tidak sepertimu bodoh, jelek, berisik dan menyebalkan. Pergi sana"

**Deg**~~

Seburuk itukah aku dimata mereka. Sebenarnya hukuman apa yang Soul Society berikan padaku? Hukuman hidupkah?

"Berisik kalian berdua. Kau juga Sakura. sebaiknya kau diam dan JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI, aku muak dengan ucapanmu." sasuke pun langsung angkat bicara. Aku pun menyeringai dalam hatiku. sakura pun menangis karena perlakuan sasuke.

"Hei... jangan membuat Sakura-chan menangis" aku pun pura-pura membelanya.

"Diam kau... ini semua salahmu." teriak sakura padaku. Aku pun terdiam. Dasar tidak tau terima kasih. sudah ku bela malah membentakku.

end Naruto/Toushirou POV

Normal POV

Sakura pun berhenti menagis setelah sekitar setengah jam ia menangis. kami terus menunggu guru kami yang tak kunjung datang setelah 3 jam menunggu. Naruto pun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ne... sebenarnya kita jadi latihan tidak sih? kita sudah menunggu 3 jam tapi dia belum datang juga. aku sudah mulai lapar." keluh Naruto dihadapan mereka.

"Walau aku tidak suka padamu, tapi kali ini aku setuju padamu. kemana sih guru menyebalkan itu. apa dia lupa, dia sendiri yang menyuruh kita untuk datang pagi-pagi sekali." ucap sakura membelanya.

Kakashi pun datang

"Yo... semuanya..." ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah pada semuanya.

"TERLAMBAT" ucap Naruto dengan Sakura dengan bersamaan

"Sebenarnya sensei dari mana saja sih?" ucap sakura dengan kesal pada kakashi

"Maaf... maaf... aku tadi habis menolong nenek yang sedang tersesat" belanya

"BOHONG" Naruto dan Sakura menyangkalnya secara bersamaan kembali.

"Oke...ok... sekarang kita mulai latihannya. kalian harus mendapatkan bel ini dariku. kalau kalian bisa, maka kalian akan lulus dari ujianku."

"tapi kan cuma ada 2 sensei."

"kalian harus merebutnya, kalau kalian tidak mendapatkannya maka kalian tidak akan dapat makan siang"

"baiklah"

"sekarang latihan kita mulai dalam hitungan ketiga 1...2...3... MULAI..."

Latihan pun dimulai, kami terus menyerang Kakashi tapi kami belum juga mendapatkan bel tersebut. Sakura pun terkena genjutsu dari kakashi. Latihan pun berakhir dan naruto tidak mendapatkan bel tersebut dan meendapatkan hukumannya. Dia diikat dan tidak diberi makan siang. Sasuke dan Sakura pun akhirnya berbagi makanan dengan naruto (walaupun dengan terpaksa karena ingin di cap baik oleh sasuke).

Naruto/Toushirou POV

Aku mendapatkan hukuman karena gagal dalam latihan ini. Tapi, Aku pun mengerti maksud dari latihan ini. Dia ingin agar kami dapat bekerja sama. Tapi, dengan kondisi mereka yang membenciku, apakah ada harapan kami untuk bekerja sama.

Setelah selesai latihan, aku pergi ke tempat aku biasa membeli ramen. Hanya tempat ini yang mau menerima orang sepertiku. hanya tempat ini yang menerima keberadaan ku dan tidak menolakku.

"Paman... aku pesan miso ramen ukuran jumbo" ucapku pada pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"oke"

Dia pun menyajikan semangkuk ramen dihadapanku. setelah aku selesai, aku pun kembali ke apartmentku.

Malam sudah semakin larut, aku pun buru-buru berjalan ke apartment ku. dalam perjalanan, aku merasakan hawa aneh disekitarku. Aku merasa mataku kabur. Tiba-tiba aku seperti melihat seseorang memakai kimono berwarna putih.

Orang itu...

Tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin masih hidup.

Kenapa dia ada disini

naruto pun mengejar orang itu...

Orang yang telah ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri

Kusaka Soujhiro

"Tunggu, KUSAKA" aku pun berlari mengejar kusaka, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang aneh dengan sikapku.

Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia ada di dunia ini? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? seharusnya aku sudah membunuhnya.

aku pun terus mengejarnya hingga sampai ke sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap. Gelapnya malam menambah gelapnya hutan itu. Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang dari hadapanku. aku pun memperhatikan ke sekitarku.

"kusaka... kusaka... KUSAKA" aku meneriakkan nama sahabatku itu.

"Kemana dia?" Pandanganku pun semakin kabur. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan aku pun mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

end Naruto/Toushirou POV

? POV

Aku berniat untuk menginvestigasi tentang dunia ini atas perintah Aizen. Aku pun menyamar menjadi sosok orang lain. Hingga tanpa kusadari ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku, dia mengejarku hingga ke hutan ini. Apa manusia normal dapat melihatku?

"Kusaka... Kusaka... KUSAKA" teriaknya memanggilku.

Kusaka? siapa dia? tapi saat aku merasakan reiatsunya. Tidak salah lagi reiatsu ini adalah milik orang itu. Aku pun melihat dia kehilangan kedsadarannya dan jatuh pingsan.

"Ohhhh... sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik. aku tidak menyangka Soul Society akan mengirimnya ke dunia ini. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dengan postur tubuh dan reiatsunya. dan kenapa dia tidak menyadari reiatsuku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa merasakannya. tapi tidak salah lagi bocah ini adalah dia. sebenarnya apa tujuan Soul Society mengirimnya ke dunia ini? Aku tidak menyangka, menyamar menjadi orang itu dapat mengulurnya hingga ke tempat ini. haruskah aku melaporkannya pada Aizen.? Hmm... sepertinya kurang menarik. Sebaiknya aku bermain-main dulu dan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ayo kita bermain Captain 10 hitsugaya Toushirou~kun."

~T.B.C~

Wow... terima kasih yang udah riview... tolong kasih ide donk... maklum, aku baru banget sama yang namanya bikin fanfic. mohon bantuannya... Chaooo...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohhhh... sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik. aku tidak menyangka Soul Society akan mengirimnya ke dunia ini. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dengan postur tubuh dan reiatsunya. dan kenapa dia tidak menyadari reiatsuku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa merasakannya. tapi tidak salah lagi bocah ini adalah dia. sebenarnya apa tujuan Soul Society mengirimnya ke dunia ini? Aku tidak menyangka, menyamar menjadi orang itu dapat mengulurnya hingga ke tempat ini. haruskah aku melaporkannya pada Aizen.? Hmm... sepertinya kurang menarik. Sebaiknya aku bermain-main dulu dan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ayo kita bermain Captain 10 hitsugaya Toushirou~kun."

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV

Pagi pun akhirnya datang. seperti biasa kedua penjaga ninja konoha ini berpatroli si sekitar Desa. Namun ketika mereka sedang berpatroli, mereka melihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik memakai pakaian orange terbaring di tanah. Mereka pun langsung menginvestigasi sosok itu.

"Woi... lihat, sepertinya ada anak kecil terbaring disana" kata seorang penjaga menunjuk ke arah naruto.

"itu tidak mungkin kan... mana ada yang berani memasuki hutan ini. hutan ini kan dilarang untuk dimasuki kecuali kita. Lagipula mana mungkin anak kecil berani memasuki hutan ini. Hutan ini kan gelap, angker dan banyak binatang buasnya. Dan lagi memang apa yang dilakukan seorang anak kecil disini. Kalau ingin menggunakan tempat ini kan harus seizin kita." penjaga lain menyangkalnya dengan malas.

"Tapi aku tidak salah lihat. Coba kau lihat itu..."

"Mana?" sambil melirik kesana-kemari

"itu lihat... yang memakai pakaian warna orange."

"kau benar"

"Ayo kita kesana, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

"iya-iya"

Mereka pun menghampiri Naruto

"Woi... bukankah dia bocah rubah itu? untuk apa kita menolongnya. Lebih baik biarkan saja dia disini. Dasar menyusahkan" ucap sang penjaga ke dua.

"kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Dia juga termasuk warga kita. Lagipula kalau kita tidak menolongnya Hokage akan marah besar pada kita"

"Kau benar. Kita bawa saja ke rumah sakit lalu kita lapor pada Hokage."

"Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian **

**Di rumah sakit**

**Naruto / Toushirou POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Entah kenapa aku sangat pusing sekali. Saat kubuka mataku lebar-lebar aku menyadari kalau ini bukan kamarku. seluruh ruangan ini penuh dengan warna putih.

'ini rumah sakit. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?' pikirku sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kau sudah sadar" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku hafal sekali suara itu. Suara kakek tua yang mengurusku sejak aku masih kecil. Seseorang yang memimpin Desa saat ini. Hokage ke 3.

"Ehm... kakek.. kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Aku kenapa kek?

"Kau hanya kekurangan darah dan lambungmu sedikit bermasalah karena sepertinya kau belum makan lalu kau makan yang tidak sehat. Kau tidak ingat kejadian apapun?"

Kejadian? Kejadian apa?

"Memang ada kejadian apa kek?

Kakek Hokage pun menghela nafas. sepertinya Hokage berfikir memang aku tidak tau apa-apa.

"Tadi pagi, ada 2 orang ninja penjaga yang membawamu kesini. Mereka bilang mereka menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di tanah di Hutan terlarang. Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Naruto? lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan? apa ada orang yang menyerangmu?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi padaku.

Aku pun berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kek. Kemarin aku latihan sampai sore, lalu pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen seperti biasanya. Lalu setelah itu aku berjalan pulang, Tapi tiba-tiba mataku kabur, lalu aku melihat..." aku pun terdiam. Aku ingat, semalam aku melihat Kusaka. Iya, Kusaka. lalu aku mengejarnya dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Namun tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu kau melihat apa Naruto? Katakan padaku" dengan rasa penasaean yang tinggi karena tidak biasanya Naruto pingsan.

"A...a... me...melihat kucing. Iya.. aku ingat, aku melihat kucing yang lucu. Saat aku dekati dia malah kabur. Lalu aku mengejarnya deh. hehehehe" Jawabku dengan gugup padanya. Aku tidak mungkin berkata kalau aku melihat Kusaka. Lagipula kakek tidak boleh terlibat dengan masalah ini. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Kau yakin hanya melihat kucing? Kau berkata jujur padaku kan, naruto?lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" Tanyanya dengan serius kali ini. Sepertinya memang kakek itu tau kalau aku bohong.

"iya koq, Kek... Aku tidak bohong. Lagipula kalau masalah pingsan, bukankah kakek sendiri yang bilang kalau aku hanya kekurangan darah dan salah makan. Ingat kan, Kek?"

"Ohhh... kau benar... Ya sudah, kau lanjutkan saja istirahatmu. Doctor bilang kau boleh pulang nanti malam dan kau harus istirahat total selama 2 hari di rumah." ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Heeehhh... aku tidak mau kakek, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa koq. Aku sudah sembuh. Kakek ini, seperti tidak tahu aku saja."

"Tidak boleh... kau harus istirahat. Titik.."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau" Mana mau aku berdiam diri di rumah selama dua hari. Semenjak aku berada di Desa ini aku cepat sekali bosan. karena saat di Soul Society aku terbiasa mengerjakan arsip yang menumpuk. Dan sekarang tidak ada yang seperti itu.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau istirahat, uang bulananmu akan kupotong. Mengerti...!"

"Haaahhh... Kakek curang. Iya... iya... aku akan istirahat."

"Bagus"

Hokage pun akhiranya pergi dari ruanganku.

**End naruto / Toushirou POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sarutobi POV**

Hmm... Aku jadi penasaran dengan tingkah laku Naruto tadi. Apa benar ia tidak berbohong. aku tidak yakin dengan penjelasannya tadi. Lebih baik aku berjaga-jaga saja.

"Ryuu..."

Orang yang dipanggil Ryuu pun muncul dihadapan Sarutobi. Anbu yang bertopeng Naga itu pun menunduk di hadapan hokage dengan Hormat.

"Ya... Hokage-sama."

"Tolong kau awasi tingkah laku Uzumaki Naruto dan laporkan apa saja yang dia lakukan. Dan kalau sampai ada bahaya, kau harus cepat bertindak dan menolongnya. Jagalah dia dengan baik. Mengerti!"

"Baik... Hokage-sama. Saya mohon undur diri."

"Pergilah"

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

**End Sarutobi POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartment Naruto**

**Naruto / Toushirou POV**

Akhirnya aku pun sampai di apartmentku. Aku pun langsung melemparkan diriku diatas kasur yang empuk lalu membaringkan diriku disana dan menatap langit. Haahh... lelahnya, mungkin aku memang harus istirahat saat ini. Tidak... aku tidak boleh tenang dulu untuk saat ini. Semalam memang aku tidak salah lihat. aku memang melihat dia. Aku melihat Kusaka. Apa yang dia lakukan di dunia ini?

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan misi yang para tetua itu bicarakan? Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka mengirimku ke dunia ini? Sebenarnya apa arti dari hukuman ini? Apakah dunia ini berhubungan dengan Kusaka?

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kali ini Kusaka? Apakah kau tidak lelah dengan semua balas dendam ini?

Setelah berkutat dalam pikiranku, aku pun terlelap dalam tidurku.

**End Naruto / Toushirou POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul Society**

**Tempat rapat para captain di Barrack 1**

**Normal POV**

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan pergerakan mereka Sui Fon Captain?" Tanya Yamamoto Genryuusai sang Captain 1.

"Yes... setelah kami menginvestigasi, ternyata memang benar. Mereka sudah mulai bergerak di dunia tersebut. Kami pun sempat bertarung disana." jawab Sui Fon dengan tegas.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapatkan? jangan sampai langkah kita terlambat di belakang mereka. Kita harus bisa menghentikan mereka."

"Saya mohon maaf... saya masih belum tahu apapun mengenai rencana mereka. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengelilingi dunia tersebut. tapi sepertinya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu."

"captai general, aku punya pertanyaan. Bukankah dunia itu adalah dunia tempat Hitsugaya Captain dihukum? Sebenarnya apa alasan ia ditempatkan di sana? Adakah hubungannya dengan pergerakan mereka kali ini?"

"Yes... kami dan para petinggi telah menyegel Soul Key ke dalam tubuh Hitsugaya Captain, selain hukuman yang dijalaninya dia juga memiliki misi rahasia untuk melindungi Soul Key itu dari mereka. Akan tetapi, kami merahasiakan ini dari captain Hitsugaya dan menghilangkan kekuatannya sementara agar tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Kami melakukan itu agar mereka tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Hitsugaya captain dan Soul Key itu. Kepada seluruh captain. Tugas Investigasi ini akan dimulai dari sekarang. Kumpulkan informasi yang ada di berbagai tempat. Jangan sampai kita kalah satu langkah dari mereka. Mengerti!"

"Yes" jawab semua Captain dengan kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Konoha**

**Di pagi hari**

**naruto / Toushiro POV**

Tok... tok... tok...

terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu apartment naruto.

Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa pagi pun telah tiba.

'Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini. Tumben sekali. mungkin kakek Hokage itu lagi' pikirnya. Ia pun segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek...

"Yo... naruto... Aku dengar kau sakit. jadi aku datang untuk menjengukmu." ternyata yang datang itu adalah Hatake kakashi, guru instrukturnya.

'darimana ia tahu alamat rumahku?'

"Sensei, Bagaimana sensei tahu alamat rumahku?"

"tentu saja aku tahu, seorang Guru harus tahu dimana tempat tinggal muridnya. Aku tidak dipersilahkan untuk masuk?"

'oh ya aku lupa'

"silahkan sensei, masuk saja dan silahkan duduk disana." naruto pun mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sofa.

Kami pun melanjutkan perbincangan kami "lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan naruto?"

"Itu kan salah sensei sendiri menyuruh kami untuk datang pagi-pagi tapi kau datang terlambat, lalu sensei tidak memperbolehkanku untuk makan siang, mungkin karena aku kelelahan setelah latihan. ngomong-ngomong bagaimana sensei tahu kalau aku sakit?" jawabku dengan kesal karena masalah kemarin.

"jangan marah-marah begitu. iya.. iya.. aku minta maaf. aku tahu kau sakit dari hokage. Ketika aku menympaikan laporan padanya, Dia bilang kau pingsan, bagitulah ceritanya." sensei itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya padaku.

"oh... begitu... lalu bungkusan apa itu sensei?" tanyaku melihat kantong yang terlihat berat dan penuh.

"oh... aku sampai lupa. Ini makanan untukmu. Hokage bilang kau tidak pernah makan yang bergizi, jadi aku membawakannya untukmu."

"Benarkah...? terima kasih sensei." Jawabku dengan ceria sambil menampilkan deretan gigiku.

"Aku juga ingin memberitahumu bahwa 2 hari lagi kita akan mengadakan misi Class C. jadi persiapkan dirimu dari sekarang. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat istirahat." tiba-tiba kakashi sensei menghilang dari hadapanku.

Aku terbengong-bengonmg di tempat "padahal aku mau tanya misi apa itu. y sudahlah... nanti juga aku akan tahu."

**End Naruto / Toushirou POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 hari kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. hari dimana kami akan melakukan misi Class C untuk pertama kalinya. Terlihat Sakura dan sasuke sudah menunggu di pintu terlihat sedang bermanja - manja dengan Sasuke, tapi sasuke mengacuhkannya seperti biasanya. karena sebenarnya Sasuke merasa jijik pada cewek genit itu.

"pagi semuanya..." Sapa naruto kepada keduia timnya dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Naruto pun segera menghampiri kedua timnya itu namun seperti biasa sasuke mengacuhkannya dan Sakura bersikap kasar padanya.

"berisik naruto. Sudah kubilang kan jangan berisik dan jangan dekat - dekat dengan kami. iya kan sasuke?" Sakura menjawab dengan kasar dan kembali bermanja - manja dengan sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuhku wanita jalang. Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku" Dan seperti biasanya sasuke mengacuhkan sakura. dan sakura mempoutkan wajahnya.** #Hoek... jijik author ngeliatnya#**

Tiba - tiba Kakashi datang dengan Client kami. dan kami pun akhirnya melakukan perjalanan ke desa Iwagakure dengan Client kami yaitu Tazuna. Saat kami dalam perjalanan kami pun dihadang oleh musuh. sepertinya mereka mengincar paman Tazuna. kami pun bertarung, dan dengan kemampuan Sasuke saat bertarung, kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua walaupun tanganku harus terluka. Kami pun tiba di Desa Iwagakure. Tempat tujuan dimana paman Tazuna tinggal.

"Wow... jadi ini Desa Iwagakure. hebat..." Naruto memandang ke sekeliling Desa Iwagaklure tersebut. Naruto memang belum pernah pergi keluar desa selama ini.

kami pun akhirnya masuk ke Daerah Iwagakure. Namun saat kami berjalan masuk ada musuh baru yang menghadang kami, dia adalah Momochi Zabuza. dan saat kami bertarung posisi kami dalam keadaan terdesak dan akhirnya Kakashi pun menggunakan Sharingan'nya untuk melawan Zabusa. Dan karena itu juga Kakashi harus tinggal di Desa Iwagakure selama seminggu karena ia tak bisa bergerak setelah menggunakan Sharingan.

Dirumah paman Tazuna kami bertemu putrinya dan Inari, cucunya yang sangat menyebalkan. kami pun beristirahat disana mengingat masih banyak musuh yang akan menyerang paman Tazuna. keesokan harinya, kami latihan untuk mengontrol cakra dan harus bisa berjalan di pohon. Sakura berhasil melakukannya namun Sasuke dan naruto sama sekali tidak berhasil. Pada akhirnya sasuke dan naruto pun bersaing siapa yang berhasil sampai paling puncakl lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto / Toushirou POV**

Haah... benar-benar melelahkan belajar mengendalikan chakra. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kami sampai di Iwagakure dan aku masih tetap saja belajar untuk mengendalikan chakra. Benar - benar memalukan sebagai mantan Captain terjenius dan termuda di Soul Society. Kalau saja kekuatan shinigamiku masih ada mungkin bisa dengan mudah aku melakukannya. Kenapa juga aku harus bersaing dengan Sasuke. Huuhh... benar - benar menyebalkan.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk berlatih sendirian dan tertidur karena lelah. namun saat aku sedang tertidur di hutan, aku merasakan ada yang membangunkanku. Aku pun mulai bangun, samar - samar aku melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang mencoba membangunkanku.

"Kalau kau tidur disini, kau bisa terkena flu." Kata wanita cantik itu sabil membangunkanku.

"Hn?... huh? Kau siapa?" kutanya wanita cantik itu sambil terbangun dari posisi tidurku.

aku pun malah membantunya mengambil tanaman obat di hutan itu.

"Apakah ini tanaman yang kau cari? Tanaman ini obat ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya... terima kasih telah membantuku."

"Kau benar-benar orang yang pekerja keras ya, nona." aku pun memuji kerja kerasnya mencari tanaman obat di pagi buta seperti ini. 'kalau saja matsumoto serajin ini pasti aku tidak akan repot mengerjakan tugasku.'

"Kau juga... Ngomong - ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"LATIHAN" jawabku dengan semangat.

"kau... ikat kepala itu... Apa kau seorang ninja?"

"Kau tahu... iya aku seorang ninja?"

"Kenapa ku berlatih?"

"Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat. jadi aku bisa menjadi terhebat di Desa dan aku akan membuat semua orang mengetahui kekuatanku." Jawabku dengan lebih semangat. 'Ya... agar penduduk desa bisa menyadari keberadaanku dan menerimaku. Are... kenapa aku jadi seserius ini. dasar bodoh...'

"Ahahahaha... Apa kau punya seseorang yang berharga? seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi."

aku tertegun dengan kata - katanya. 'seseorang yang berharga? seseorang yang ingin kulindungi. Tentu saja ada. namun karena kesalahanku, mereka malah terluka dan pergi meninggalkanku.' Namun aku tersenyumdan menatapnya...

"Ehm"

"Begitu... kau pasti bisa menjadi orang yang sangat kuat. Sudah dulu ya... aku harus segera pergi." dia pun mulai berdiri dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Oh... baiklah.. hati - hati, nona."

"Oh satu lagi... Aku ini adalah lelaki." lalu ia pun pergi dari hadapanku

aku pun terbengong - bengong, Bohong... 'dia benar - benar sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria.'

Namun tiba - tiba sasuke muncul dihadapanku.

"Woi... sedang bicara dengan siapa kau, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan sinis

"hah... siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, TEME?" 'Kenapa aku juga harus terbawa emosi. Bocah ini benar - benar menyebalkan dan tidak punya sopan santun. Dia pikir sudah berapa lama aku hidup. Aku ini 10 kali lebih tua daripada dia.' **#walaupun sasuke tidak tau Shirou~chan...#**

"kau" jawabnya dengan singkat."

"Huuhh... bukan urusanmu." jawabku dengan kesal.

"Hn." Anak ini benar-benar...

Huhh...

Perasaan apa ini...

Sama seperti malam itu...

aku pun mengamati sekelilingku. 'Dimana? dimana dia?' Aku pun akhirnya menemukannya

"KUSAKA" teriakku dan aku pun mengejarnya.

"Oi... Dobe... kau mau kemana?" Tanya sasuke, setelah ia mlihatku berlari.

namun, aku tidak mndengar teriakannya dan terus berlari dan berlari. Sosok itu terus muncul dan menghilang dari hadapanku seolah ingin menunjukkan jalan padaku.

Aku pun sampai di dalam hutan yang sangatlah gelap. Aku pun mengamati keadaan sekitarku, sosok itu menghilang entah kemana. Tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara orang memanggilku.

"Ya... Lama tidak berjumpa... Shirou~chan~~" sapanya dengan senyumnya yang khas

Aku tertegun dengan sosok itu... Iya, sosok itu... 'kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang dilakukannya di dunia ini?'

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wah akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Makasih yah buat uzumaki Kagari yang udah bagi-bagi informasi dan kasih saran yang positif buat aku. Jangan lupa riview ya... dan aku tunggu saran dan kritik dari kalian. aku juga minta sedikit saran donk buat chapter selanjutnya biar tambah seru. Salam chientz.. Chaooo...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Huhh..._

_Perasaan apa ini..._

_Sama seperti malam itu..._

_aku pun mengamati sekelilingku. 'Dimana? dimana dia?' Aku pun akhirnya menemukannya_

_"KUSAKA" teriakku dan aku pun mengejarnya._

_"Oi... Dobe... kau mau kemana?" Tanya sasuke, setelah ia mlihatku berlari._

_namun, aku tidak mndengar teriakannya dan terus berlari dan berlari. Sosok itu terus muncul dan menghilang dari hadapanku seolah ingin menunjukkan jalan padaku._

_Aku pun sampai di dalam hutan yang sangatlah gelap. Aku pun mengamati keadaan sekitarku, sosok itu menghilang entah kemana. Tiba - tiba aku mendengar suara orang memanggilku._

_"Ya... Lama tidak berjumpa... Shirou~chan~~" sapanya dengan senyumnya yang khas_

_Aku tertegun dengan sosok itu... Iya, sosok itu... 'kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang dilakukannya di dunia ini?'_

_"Kau..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Reunion with Him**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Di pagi yang cerah ini , aku mencoba merilekskan badan dan fikiranku. Berlatih cakra seharian membuat tubuhku tegang. Apalagi si Dobe itu tidak henti - hentinya menantangku.

Ngomong - ngomong tentang si Dobe, kemana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Apa dia masih berlatih? dasar keras kepala. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, dia tidak akan bisa menandingiku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melebihi kekuatanku, apalagi si Dobe itu.

Aku pun menyusuri hutan di Iwagakure ini. Tidak buruk juga, udaranya juga sangatlah bersih, sangat cocok untuk tempat merilekskan diri. Aku pun menuju ke tempat latihanku dengan Naruto.

Sesampainya disana aku melihat si Dobe itu bersama wanita yang sangat cantik, entah siapakah itu. Si Dobe itu, baru berurusan dengan wanita cantik saja sudah lengah, bagaimana kalau dia itu musuh? Lalu aku melihat wanita itu beranjak pergi. Aku pun mendekati si Dobe itu.

"Woi... sedang bicara dengan siapa kau, Dobe?" tanyaku padanya dengan sinis.

"hah... siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, TEME?" 'Sepertinya aku membuatnya kesal sampai dia berekspresi seperti itu. Tentu saja dia yang kumaksud, dasar bodoh. Sebutan Dobe memang pantas untuknya.

"kau" jawabku dengan singkat padanya.

"Huuhh... bukan urusanmu." jawabnya dengan kesal.

'Ohhh... jadi ini bukan urursanku. Untuk apa juga aku mengurusinya'

"Hn." balasku padanya

Namun tiba - tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah. Dia pun mengamati sekelilingnya. memang ada apa? Setelah itu dia berteriak.

"KUSAKA"

Kusaka? Siapa itu? Aku tidak melihat orang di sekitar sini. Si Dobe pun langsung berlari kearah Hutan yang sangat dalam. Dia tidak berhenti meneriakkan nama itu. Kusaka...

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi aku pun bergegas mengikuti si Dobe.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto / Toushirou POV**

Aku terus berlari dan terus berlari menyusuri hutan yang sangat gelap. Tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan sikapku yang berubah secara tiba - tiba. Yang ku pedulikan sekarang adalah dia.

"Ya... Lama tidak berjumpa... Shirou~chan~~" sapanya dengan senyumnya yang khas

Aku tertegun dengan sosok itu... Iya, sosok itu... 'kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang dilakukannya di dunia ini?'

"Kau..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shirou~chan? kita tidak bertemu lagi sejak pertarungan itu. Bagaimana dengan Hina~chan? Apa dia masih menanyakan tentang Kapten Aizen? gadis malang..." Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman seringainya yang khas.

"KAU... Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ICHIMARU!?" Jawabku dengan berteriak dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya, hingga aku lupa bahwa aku bukanlah Shinigami lagi.

"Wooww... wow... Tenang Shirou~chan... Jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu."

Dia pun mendekatiku dan tangannya menyentuh daguku. 'Kenapa? Keanapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Disaat aku sudah mulai melupakannya.'

"aku tahu, kekuatanmu sudah hilang kan? Aku merasa aneh saat kau tiba - tiba megikutiku waktu itu dan berteriak memanggil nama Kusaka. Siapa itu Kusaka? Apa kau selingkuh dariku? Apa dia kekasih barumu, Shirou~chan?" Tanyanya dengan nada possesive padaku.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi, Ichimaru yang kemarin menyamar menjadi Kusaka. tapi kenapa? Dan untuk apa dia menanyakan Kusaka. Seharusnya dia tau, semenjak dia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Aizen itu artinya bahwa dia telah memutuskan untuk menjadi musuhnya sekarang.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku" Dengan segera aku menepis tangannya.

"Dingin sekali sikapmu padaku? Apa kau lupa siapa yang selama ini mengisi hatimu ini, Shirou~chan?" Tanyanya ambil menunjuk ke arah jantungku.

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu. aku tidak ingin mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu padaku. Asal kau tahu, semenjak kau menghianati Soul Society, semenjak itu pula segalanya berakhir diantara kita. Dan semenjak itu pula, kau menjadi seorang musuh yang harus aku bunuh, ICHIMARU GIN." Jawabku padanya.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air mataku tidak keluar.

Sungguh...

Sejujurnya aku tidak sanggup dengan semua ini. Mana mungkin aku sanggup untuk membunuh orang yang selama ini aku sayangi. Yang slalu mengisi hatiku. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Ha... HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Tiba - tiba saja aku mendengarnya tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"A... Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu disini."

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Shirou~chan? Segalanya diantara kita berakhir? Aku adalah seorang musuh yang harus kau bunuh? Apa kau benar - benar yakin Shirou~chan?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Te... tentu saja." jawabku dengan terbata - bata namun tegas padanya.

Aku melihat wajahnya berubah setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, ia berhenti tertawa dan menampakkan wajah serius dan ia pun berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ia pun menarik daguku dengan kasar dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Tatap aku, Shirou~chan! Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?" kali ini dia bertanya dengan nada yang cukup serius padaku. Aku pun memberanikan diri dan menatapnya.

"Ya... ya... aku serius..." tanpa ku sadari air mataku keluar dan Ichimaru melihat itu.

"Kau bohong."

"heh?"

Ia pun memegang kedua pipiku dan mengusap air mataku yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dengan begitu derasnya.

"Kalau kau benar - benar serius, kenapa kau malah menangis? Kalau kau memang benar - benar menganggapku musuh dan ingin membunuhku, kenapa kau malah mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan ini dihadapanku, shirou~chan? Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini aku tau. kau masih sangat mencintaiku kan? Kau tidak mungkin bisa dengan mudah melupakanku shirou~chan." Dia mengatakan kata - kata itu dengan lembut, seperti dulu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan terisak padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Gin? Kenapa kau pergi dengan Aizen? Kenapa kau mengkhianati Soul Society dan meninggalkan aku? Kenapa? KENAPA?" Aku bertanya sambil terisak padanya.

Ia pun tersenyum dengan miris padaku. senyuman yang jujur tanpa ada satu kebohongan terlihat diwajahnya. Dia terluka, dia menderita. tapi kenapa dia melakukan semua ini.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Shirou~chan?"

setelah itu, pandanganku kabur dan kesadaranku pun menghilang.

**End Naruto / Toushirou POV**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Gin POV**

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Gin? Kenapa kau pergi dengan Aizen? Kenapa kau mengkhianati Soul Society dan meninggalkan aku? Kenapa? KENAPA?" Dia bertanya sambil terisak padanya.

Aku pun tersenyum dengan miris padanya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Shirou~chan?"

setelah itu, aku memakai kidouku untuk menghilangkankan kesadarannya. aku pun menangkap tubuhnya yang akan jatuh ke tanah dan memeluknya dengan erat seakan - akan dia tidak akan kembali padaku. Sesungguhnya aku tidak sanggup melakukan ini padanya. aku tidak sanggup melihat air matanya mengalir di hadapanku.

"Maafkan aku, Shirou~chan. Aku melakukan ini demi keselamatanmu. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku ini benar - benar bodoh. Padahal tujuanku adalah membuatnya membenciku, tapi saat kau mengatakan nama orang lain selain diriku, aku malah termakan api cemburu dan membuatmu berharap bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Padahal akan lebih baik kalau kau melupakanku, Shirou~chan. Maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini demi melindungi dirimu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatan yang aku punya, meski aku harus mengkhianatimu, meski nyawaku taruhannya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya. Sampai bertemu lagi, Shirou~chan"

Aku mengecup kening lalu bibirnya. Setelah itu, Aku pun pergi meninggalkannya di hutan itu sendirian.

**End Gin POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku pun menelusuri hutan dan mencari keberadaan si Dobe itu. Larinya kencang sekali sampai - sampai aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Aku pun melihat keadaan sekitarku. Hutan ini benar - benar sangat lebat. aku harus cepat menemukan si Dobe.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya aku menemukan si dobe itu tidak sadarkan diri di tengah hutan. Aku pun mendekatinya. Lalu aku melihat keadaannya, takutnya ia terlukan atau apa. dan ternyata dia tidak terluka sama sekali. Tapi, saat aku melihat wajahnya, wajahnya begitu sembab. Dia seperti habis menangis hebat.

Aku pun berusaha membangunkannya.

"dobe... Woi Dobe... Apa yang terjadi padamu? Cepat sadar.. WOI DOBE" Teriakku padanya sambil menepuk - nepuk pipinya, namun ia tak sadarkan diri juga. Aku pun segera menggendongnya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah Client kami.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman Tazuna, segalanya terasa damai. kakashi dan Sakura saat ini tengah meminum teh dengan nikmatnya di pagi hari. Kakashi masih dalam masa pemulihan dan belum boleh bergerrak untuk saat ini.

"Nee... kakashi sensei, kenapa Sasuke dan si bodoh itu belum kembali ya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sebelah Guru instrukturnya Kakashi sensei.

"Entahlah... mungkin mereka sedang serius berlatih. Biarkan saja mereka. kita jangan mengganggu mereka." Kata kakashi sambil menyeruput teh yang ada di genggamannya.

Namun tiba - tiba terdengar suara orang berlari kencang dan mendobrak pintu.

"KAKASHI" teriak Sasuke dengan OOC nya. Kakashi dan Sakura yang mendengar teriakkan Sasuke langsung menghampirinya dengan segera. Kenapa? karena sangat jarang sekali dia berteriak seperti itu.

"Ada apa, sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi pada muridnya yang berambut raven itu.

"Sasuke~kun. Kau kenapa? Kau terluka? Sini aku obati. mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke tanpa melihat naruto yang tengah pingsan di gendongan sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang menyebalkan, langsung menepis tangannya dan berteriak pada Sakura.

"Kau ini buta atau bagaimana sih!? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menggendong siapa? harusnya kau memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, WANITA BODOH...!" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura.

" Ma - maaf Sasuke~kun." lirih Sakura.

kakashi yang menyadari seseorang yang digendong Sasuke langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto, Sasuke? Apa dia pingsan karena kelelahan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ahh... kenapa dengan si Bodoh itu. Benar - benar menyusahkan. Baru latihan segitu saja sudah pingsan. Dasar payah. Iya kan, Sasuke~kun. Padahal tinggalkan saja dia. Dia kan -." Kata - kata sakura pun terputus.

"DIAM KAU, SAKURA ! Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?" lanjut Kakashi.

"Saat aku jalan - jalan, aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita, entah siapa namanya. lalu setelah Naruto pergi, kami bertengkar kecil. Tiba - tiba raut wajah naruto berubah. Tiba - tiba dia berlari ke tengah Hutan. Aku mengejarnya dan sempat kehilangan jejak. Lalu aku menemukan dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri di tengah Hutan." Jelasnya panjang lebar pada Kakashi.

'Tidak biasanya dia berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini' pikir sakura dan Kakashi.

"Kenapa dia tiba - tiba berlari ke tengah hutan? Apa ada yang sedang ia cari atau dia sedang mengejar sesuatu?"

" Sepertinya dia mengejar seseorang. Tapi aku tidak menemukan seseorang disana. Oh... dan ia juga meneriakkan nama seseorang."

"Seseorang? siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kusaka. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Hmm... Tidak. Tapi aku akan menyelidikinya nanti. sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke tempat tidur biarkan dia beristirahat dan aku akan memanggil Dokter untuk melihat keadaannya."

kakashi pun memperhatikan wajah muridnya yang pingsan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sembab dan masih ada air mata yang tersisa di kelopak matanya.

"Sasuke, kenapa wajah Naruto sembab begini? Apa dia habis menangis?" Tanya kakashi pada sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang aku tahu, orang yang dikejar Naruto sangat penting bagi Naruto."

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, bawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Aku akan meminta Tazuna~san memanggil Dokter dulu."

"Baik."

'Sebenarnya siapa orang yang bernama Kusaka itu? Seingatku Naruto tidak memiliki kerabat atau saudara yang bernama Kusaka. Aku harus menyelidikinya dan melaporkannya pada Hokage.' pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi pun pergi untuk memanggil dokter dengan Tazuna. Dan disinilah, naruto akhirnya diperiksa oleh Dokter tersebut di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ada yang salah dengan Kesehatannya?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Tenaganya sepertinya terkuras habis dan dia sepertinya juga belum sempat makan. Dan sepertinya juga dia banyak pikiran. Biarkan dia beristirahat dan memakan makanan yang bergizi agar dia bisa memulihkan tenaganya. Jangan membuatnya stress. aku akan memberikan vitamin padanya."

'Banyak pikiran? apa yang dipikirkan Naruto? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kusaka itu?' tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri

"baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Iya sama - sama."

Dokter itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kakashi POV**

Aku penasaran siapa orang yang bernama Kusaka itu. apa hubungannya dengan naruto? Dan disinilah aku. Di hutan yang diceritakan oleh sasuke. Aku pun mengaktifkan Sharingan ku. Tapi aku tidak menemukan cakra yang aneh disini. Seharusnya masih ada chakra yang tertinggal di tempat ini.

"kakashi, apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu?" tanya sasuke padaku. Aneh sekali. Sejak kapan dia peduli pada naruto

"Belum. disini tidak ada chakra siapapun kecuali Chakra naruto dan Chakramu. tapi.."

"tapi?"

"Kenapa kau memikirkannya, sasuke? Tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto?" Godaku padanya.

"Ti - tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Sudah... aku pergi saja." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang merona.

lalu setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan aku. Lucu sekali saat dia merona seperti itu. Hihihihi.. Jarang - jarang aku bisa menemukan ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Sasuke.

**End Kakashi POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Guru mesum itu. Berani - beraninya dia menggodaku seperti ini. Tapi benar juga apa katanya. Untuk apa aku memikirkan naruto. Memangnya siapa dia? tapi kenapa jantungku aneh saat melihat dia pingsan dan wajahnya sembab seperti itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. tidak... Aku hanya penasaran saja. Iya, hanya penasaran."

Aku pun kembali ke rumah Tazuna untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di rumah Tazuna**

**Sakura POV**

Huhhh... Menyebalkan sekali, untuk apa aku menemani si Bodoh itu. Benar - benar menyebalkan. kenapa si Bodoh ini harus pingsan. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa bersenang - senang dengan Sasuke-kun.

Aku pun memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya benar - benar sembab. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih padanya? Eh..? Kenapa juga aku harus peduli dengan si bodoh ini.

"Kau ini benar - benar menyusahkan Naruto."

Setelah itu, tiba - tiba Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. Apa kata - kataku terdengar olehnya. Tapi kenapa mesti menangis. Aku kan memang selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Hoi... Bodoh... Kau kenapa? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Sepertinya belum terbangun. Tapi aku mendengar dia mengigau nama seseorang

"Gin..." Lirih Naruto dalam igauannya.

Siapa itu, Gin?

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Lirih Naruto dalam tidurnya. Air mata Naruto terus mengalir. Aku pun tidak tega dan menyeka air matanya. Siapa sebenarnya Gin? Orang yang bisa membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruito begitu rapuh.

**End Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Makasih ya buat riviewer yang udah nge riview cerita aku. aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaan Riviewer ini memang Shonen Ai. Lebih tepatnya YAOI. Makasih banget udah yang mau nge riview. Moga - moga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian para pembaca. And Aku tunggu saran dan kritiknya seperti biasa. Chaoooo... :)**


End file.
